Two is better than one
by Ferret-Bait1687
Summary: Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl in their 7th year of hogwarts after the war. But why does Hermione leave hogwarts a month before graduation with something that belongs to Draco? 4 years later they are brough together by that something what is it? and how will Draco react to the fact that Hermione has been keeping secrets No Slash, No Lemons, Not Canon compliant. R
1. Chapter 1

Okay I decided to repost this chapter because when I typed it out the first time I didn't have a beta

but now that I have found one I am re-posting the 2 chapters I already have up. Sorry if that causes any problems for anyone :)

Thanks for the lovely reviews I've recieved keep it up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter Universe. The only thing in this story that belongs to me are the characters of my own creation and the plot! Anything else belongs to the wonder JK Rowling...**

_**Thanks so much to Flutegirl98 for being my beta!**_

Chapter 1… Departure

Hermione Granger sat upon a clean white hospital bed staring anxiously at the medi-witch before her.

"Well?" she asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm so sorry dear but the test has shown as positive." The plump witch said sympathetically towards the girl. Hermione pursed her lips; she could feel tears threatening to spill.

"I should go…" she muttered as she stood up and stumbled out of the hospital wing, heading towards the tower that housed the dormitory she shared with the Head Boy.

"Password dearest?" the portrait of Bertie Bott that guarded their rooms asked her.

"Hogwarts A History." She said weakly and fell through the portrait hole after he had let her through.

Not really seeing where she was going, she hit something solid and collapsed on the sofa in sobbing fit. After about ten minutes of this she decided to pull herself together. Glancing at the clock on the wall she noticed she only had an hour until Malfoy returned from transfiguration. She quickly made her decision, cursing as she tripped on her own two feet. She hurried into her room and began to throw things into her trunk rapidly stopping only when she had mistakenly grabbed Crookshanks by the tail.

After she had finished packing she took out here wand and shrunk the luggage so it would fit into the pocket of her robes, and taking a handful of floo powder that Dumbledore had given to them in case of an emergency she stepped into the floo, threw down the green powder and called out;

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office!" and with that the green flames enveloped around her as she was sent to see Albus.

"Professor?" she called out as she dusted herself off.

"Ah Miss Granger, I was beginning to wonder if you had taken off already." He said coming out from behind a bookshelf.

"No sir I was planning on speaking to you first." She said shifting uncomfortably not able to look him in the eye. He smiled sadly his eyes still twinkling.

"Miss Granger, leaving isn't your only option perhaps Mr. Malfoy would understand if you were to give him a chance, he has changed since the war." Albus told her knowingly.

"Sir, I know more than anyone how much he has changed but what if he can't accept this? I am not willing to give up my baby and he has the power to make me - I don't want to risk it. I need to leave immediately Professor and your help would be greatly appreciated." She pleaded. He sighed and nodded

"Very well Hermione if that is what you wish, but where do you plan to go?" he asked.

"My parents wouldn't be very understanding sir, but I believe I may just go to Molly Weasley she is like a second mother to me Professor." He nodded once more and reached out to take a tin of floo powder off the desk.

"Well I wish you all the best Hermione Granger, you and your unborn child and in the end the hope everything will all turn out for the best, farewell." he said in parting to her as she took the floo powder from him. The last view of the headmaster that she seen was him nodding his head in parting towards her as the flames once more enveloped the young girl of 18.  
-Ferret_Bait…Ferret_Bait…Ferret_Bait…Ferret_Bait…-  
Hermione found herself in the Burrow living room moments later with Molly taking her into a hug.

"Oh Hermione dear, what on earth are you doing away from Hogwarts?" she exclaimed. Hermione began to cry, she had been keeping her feelings hidden for weeks and she couldn't take it anymore she let it all out and told Molly everything that had occurred between her and Draco over the past month. "Oh Hermione, I promise to help you with anything that you need and from what I understand Ginny has already promised you the same." She told the sniffling girl gently. Hermione nodded.

"Yes Ginny knows everything and she has promised to tell Harry and Ron as well so they don't over react when they see me." She told Molly.

"Well then everything will work out perfectly well; you can settle down in Ginny's room, you'll have it to yourself for a month until they all come back after graduation." She nodded and made her way up the stairs ready to face whatever fate decided to throw her way.  
8 and ½ months later…..  
"WHERE IS HERMIONE?" Ginny Weasley cried out bursting into the hospital waiting room with Harry in tow.

"Ginevra Weasley! Be quiet this is a hospital!" Molly scolded her daughter.

"Sorry Mum but I've been worried sick no one would give me any details over the floo!" the young Weasley female exclaimed.

"We should have news any minute." Molly told her as she sat down next to a sleeping, and snoring, Ron.

"Is the family of Hermione Granger here?" asked a healer who looked to be about in his mid 30's. Molly and Ginny jumped out of their seats simultaneously.

"What happened is Hermione okay? Is the baby all right?" Molly pressed.

"Ms. Granger and her children are doing just find, if you'll follow me you can see for yourself." He told them.

"Children?" Harry asked but received no answer from the healer.

They finally reached a room at the end of the hallway and inside, Hermione was there with two pink bundles in her arms. "Hey guys, come on in." she invited smiling at the Weasleys and Harry.

"Oh Mione they're beautiful!" Ginny squealed hugging her best friend.

"What are their names dear?" Molly asked.

"Here on the right is Sophia Molly Granger, and on the left is Ana-Leigh Ginevra Granger." Hermione told them. Molly and Ginny both burst into tears after hearing that she had named her daughters after them. Soon they left her to rest, but not before commenting on how much the two looked like their father.

Before going to sleep that night she whispered to her daughters; "I love you my angels, and your father loves you too, I know he does though he doesn't know of you, I know that he would love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again here is a another updated and betaed chapter!**

**Thanks for all the great revies keep it up. I won't submit a chapter until**

**It has been betaed and until I have recieved at least one new review**

**If you have time to add the story to favorites then surely you have time**

**to send a quick review :) **

**-Hayzel**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe the only thing I own is the characters of my own creation and the plot of the story everything else belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.

_**Special thanks to my beta Flutegirl 98 this story wouldn't be very organized without her**_** :)**

Chapter 2… Just like her mother….

**4 years later…**

"Mummy I want Franny!" shrieked the small blonde busy haired Sophia Granger. For only four years old that blue eyed child had lungs like a mountain troll.  
"Sophia, I already told you we will go back for her right after we go to the apothecary. I need to pick up a few things for Uncle George." Hermione huffed irritably at her daughter whose lip began to tremble.  
"But-!" Sophia started but was cut off by her mother.  
"No buts Sophia Molly Granger, we will go back to the Leaky Cauldron and get her after we grab the potions ingredients alright? Besides its right across the street anyways it's not like someone is going to take a ratty old ragdoll sweetheart." Hermione told her grumpy little girl. Sophia rolled her eyes looking ever so much like her father and regrettably followed her mother down the busy streets of Diagon Alley towards the Apothecary.

**-Ferret_Bait…-Ferret_Bait…-Ferret_Bait…-Ferret_Bait…**

"Auntie Ginny could we please go and look at the books now?" little Ana-Leigh Granger asked her mother's best friend Ginevra Potter.  
"Of course Ana, why don't you head next door to Flourish and Blotts I'm just going to strap James into his pram and I'll be right behind you love." Ginny told the small straight haired, brown eyed, blonde four year old. Ana-Leigh happily skipped out of Madam Malkin's robe shop and next door to what her mother called a bookworms paradise.  
"Hello" she called to the shop owner as she passed by and he nodded and smiled at her in greeting as she made her way over to the children's section. As soon as she reached it she began skimming the shelves for a book she hadn't read. She finally found one called The Toadstool Tales by Beatrix Bloxam. However, when she tried to pull it from the shelf it didn't come from the shelf. She tugged once more and released the book only to discover that there was someone on the other side pulling at it as well. Being the daughter of Hermione Granger, Ana-Leigh marched around the aisle angrily to find the person bold enough to dare pull a book from her hands.  
"You!" she angrily shrieked pointing at a boy a little older than herself holding the book in his hands. "How dare you, I was going to read that book- I saw it first!" she fumed.  
"How do you know I didn't see it first?" the boy retorted hugging the book to his chest. The two bickered back and forth until a man Ana hadn't seen before came up from behind the boy.  
"What's the problem here Cameron?" the man said placing a hand on the boys should.  
"Dad, I had the book first and she tried to take it from me!" Cameron complained to his father.  
"He's lying I grabbed it first and he took it from me!" Ana shrieked angrily, trying to grab the book from the boy's hands. The blonde man stepped in between the two.  
"That's enough now young lady I'm sorry if you had the book first and there's probably another copy of the book around here someone and I'll gladly help you find it." He said kindly.  
"Why can't he just find another copy?" Ana asked.  
"Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be with you?" he asked ignoring Ana's retort.  
"I don't know where my mummy is or my Aunt!" Ana said realizing that it had been quite a while since Aunt Ginny said she would meet her. "What am I going to do!" she wailed loudly. The man smirked.  
"How about we take you down to the ministry and we can figure out where your mummy and aunt are then okay?" he held out his hand to the little girl. She nodded accepting his gesture. "Now first can you tell me your name?" he asked. "My name is Ana-Leigh Granger." She told him. "  
Nice to meet you Ana-Leigh, I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my son Cameron." He said formally introducing himself and his boy. Hmm, Malfoy? Ana thought to herself. I've heard mummy and Uncle Harry talking about Malfoy before.

**-Ferret_Bait…-Ferret_Bait…-Ferret_Bait…-Ferret_Bait…**

"Mummy, when are Aunt Ginny, James, and Ana coming?" whined an impatient Sophia. They had finally left the apothecary and went back to the Leaky to retrieve Sophia's ragdoll and now they were waiting for the other three members of their group to re-join them.  
"Hmm I'm not sure sweetie; it isn't like Aunt Ginny to be late." Hermione said beginning to worry a bit.  
"Hermione! Oh Hermione!" Ginny cried bursting through the doors of the pub pushing James pram.  
"Ginny? What is it? What's going on? Where's Ana?" Hermione asked urgently. Sophia stared wide eyed at her mummy, she never freaked out like this unless something very bad was happening.  
"Ana's disappeared!" Ginny cried sobbing frantically. "I told her to go ahead to Flourish and Blotts, James was being a bit fussy so I took a bit longer at Madam Malkin's but when I got to the book shop she was gone and the owner hadn't seen her leave!" Ginny puffed getting the full story out in one breath.  
"Calm down Ginny, you need to pull yourself together! We need to go to the ministry and see Harry right now!" Hermione said picking up Sophia and running to the floo. Grabbing a handful of floo powder she stepped into the fireplace, threw down the powder and called out; "The Ministry of Magic!" and she and Sophia were transported into the ministry atrium. Not stopping to wait for Ginny and James, they quickly raced down to the auror office.  
"I need to see Harry Potter now!" she screamed at the secretary. The lady stared wide eyed at her frightened and pointed towards Harry's office. "Harry! You need to help me! Ana's missing!" she cried out as she burst into his office. Harry shot up from the desk scatter papers everywhere.  
"What where, when how?!" he demanded. "She was with Ginny, she went to Flourish and Blotts, and we haven't seen her since." Hermione said impatiently tapping her toe.  
"Mummy, I want Ana." Sophia whimpered clinging to her mother's side.  
"Shh, I know baby we'll find her." Hermione comforted stroking her hair.  
"Let's go we have to find her quickly who knows where she is!" Harry said ushering them out of his office and out the Auror departments' doors. They were just leaving the Auror offices when they ran into Draco Malfoy, his son, and a small blonde four year old girl.  
"Draco." Harry said nodding as he passed.  
"ANA!" Sophia cried out, having seen her sister beside the man.  
"Mummy! Uncle Harry! Sophia!" Ana cried running to her mother and wrapping her arms around her knees.  
"Granger?" Draco asked confusedly.  
"Oh god, I can't do this right now." Hermione cried. She started to feel dizzy, all of the questioning stares pounding into her head. And the next thing she knew the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I'm really happy with the reviews I've been getting so far! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a couple days but since it's the holiday season people have needed a babysitter frequently. I'm sorry to say it won't be getting much faster because I go back to school on the 7th. Thanks for all the great things said about this story :)**

_**Special thanks to my amazing Beta Flutegirl98 this story would be nothing without her!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter univerese or anything like that. The only thing belonging to me are the plot and a few of the characters I created out of my own imagination...**

Hermione's eyes fluttered wearily and she tried to regain her sight. "Look guys, she's waking up." she heard Ginny's voice say. "Mmm" she groaned, lifting her hand towards her head. "What happened?" she asked as she regained her vision, the figures next to her became less blurry. "You passed out after you saw me." Draco said in an emotionless voice.

Her eyes widened when she realized he was still there. "Oh... Draco" she said in a hushed whisper tears building up in her light brown eyes. "Easy, Mione." Harry told her helping her to sit up. She noticed that she was currently residing on the sofa in Harry's office. "I'm fine!" she complained pushing him off her. "Mummy, mummy!" Ana cried tugging at her mother's skirt. "Oh baby, come here." she said taking Ana into her arms. "I'm sorry I got lost mummy." Ana mumbled into her mother's shoulder. "Shh, forget about it sweetie; accidents happen." she comforted soothingly stroking the little girls hair lovingly. Someone cleared their throat and Hermione lifted her head to glare at the person. "Sorry but would someone mind explaining to me what all is going on? I haven't seen you for 4 years Hermione and well last time I saw you some... well things were said and feelings were hurt. Can I please have an explanation?" She sighed and lifted Ana off her knee.

"Harry, Ginny could you please take the girls and give us some time to talk?" she asked them. "Of course." Harry said nodding. "May Cameron also accompany you I think it would be best if we were alone." Draco said. Harry nodded once more. "But Dad!" Cameron whined. "Go with Mr and Mrs. Potter Cam, and please behave." Draco told him in a no nonsense tone. The little boy huffed sulkily and followed Harry, Ginny, Sophia, Ana, and baby James out of Harry's office. "Well I suppose I should start from the beginning then?" Hermione said weakly. "I'd prefer if you did." Draco said coldly. She nodded and took a breath.

"Well four years ago after I had caught you with Tracey Davis I was furious as you can imagine. I didn't want anything to do with you anymore, I'd told you how much I loved you and then you went and shagged that stuck up Slytherin bimbo." She began. "About a month after we had split up I began to feel nauseous in the morning, everything made me sick. So I went to see Madame Pomfrey and what she told me was the worst possible news I could get at the time." She explained. "You see Draco, when I left Hogwarts I left with something that belonged to you - two somethings actually as I found out." Draco stared at her as if she were speaking another language. "Y-you mean Ana is... she's... well mine?" he stammered. "And Sophia, you can't have one twin without the other." she retorted. "Continue the story, please!" He begged. "Okay well after I found out I decided to leave immediately, I wasn't sure if you would have been supportive, actually at the time I believe you would make me get an abortion." she said sheepishly. "Did you really think that lowly of me?" He exclaimed, astonished that she would actually think that of him.

"Sorry, it's just... I was so angry I didn't know what to do, I decided to go and see Molly and that's where I stayed until the girls were born." she said in finish. "And well yeah." she muttered awkwardly. "Well today has sure been eventful." he said falling backwards into Harry's desk chair. "Tell me about it." she sighed playing with one of her curly brown ringlets.

"Um Draco... If you don't mind me asking - who is Cameron's mother?" "Pansy Parkinson." he replied. "Oh, erm how long have you two been together?" she asked uncomfortably shifting in her seat. "We've never been together, If you remember Pansy never returned for 7th year she was pregnant with Adrian Pucey's kid." he paused to take a breath. "Pansy never got to hold her son, she passed away during his birth, and the attorneys contacted me after graduation to let me know that Pansy's last wish had been for me to take the baby. Seeing as both she and Adrian were dead I couldn't really refuse, could I? I've raised Cameron as my own son from the time he was a year old." He explained to her. She smiled knowingly, of course Draco wouldn't have been able to refuse a child - he just had that side of him that many didn't know.

The room was silent once more, Hermione shifted awkwardly on Harry's sofa. "Draco I am so sorry I didn't tell you about the twins, if you never forgive me I understand I just-" she stared to apologize but was cut off by him. "Hermione I understand why you did it, and believe it or not I still love you... believe it or not I never stopped loving you, I want to be part of Ana and Sophia's lives if you'll let me." he said looking straight into her eyes. Her heart melted at the sight of those piercing greyish blue eyes. Tears began to pour down her cheek and she threw herself into Draco's arms. "I still love you as well." she mumbled against his chest inhaling the cinnamon scent of his cologne. "How about we take things slowly? Re-connect, get to know each other again. I want to get to know the girls and I'd like you to get to know Cam if you want to." he said. "Yes, I want things to be how they should have been I want us to try and become a family Cameron, the girls, you and I." she said drying her eyes.

"I could never be mad at you Mia, I'm just upset that you kept the girls from me, that I missed so much of their lives." he said sincerely using his old nickname for her. "I may be able to fix that a slight bit." she sniffled as he dried one of her tears with his thumb. "We should go get the kids from Harry and Gin, they've probably destroyed the Auror lobby." she chuckled. "What are the girls like?" he asked. "Well Sophia is just like you, she's a little princess and she has to have what she wants, when she wants it." Hermione said grinning. "Oi! I wasn't that bloody bad was I?" he complained. "I'm sorry honey but I'm not going to answer that." she said and kissed his cheek. "What about Ana?" he asked. "Well I guess you could say she's a lot like me, she loves to read she was onto chapter books at about 3 years old, she thinks she knows everything." Draco's face broke into a huge grin. "Yup, she's like her mother alright as some would put it - an insufferable know it all." Hermione scowled and playfully slapped his arm. "Watch what you say mister!" Hermione told him poking his nose with her index finger.

"Well, let's go and see what the little monsters have done to Potter and Weaselette." he said pulling her up as he stood. Hermione sighed. "You know you can't really call Ginny that anymore, considering that she married Harry and her surname is now Potter." she said knowingly. "Fine Potterette." he scowled as he walked out the office door. Rolling her eyes, she followed closely behind him.

_**-Ferret_Bait-Ferret_Bait-Ferret_Bait**_

"Give my Franny back now you worm!" Cried Sophia, who was angrily chasing Cameron around the lobby with a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand to be used as a weapon. "Dad!" wailed Cameron. On the other side of the room Ana was attempting to teach 2 year old baby James how to read. "No, no James the word is "Malicious not mishush!" she said impatiently waving her little hands in the air. "You need to sound the words out! The M and A make the sound Maa and then there's-." Ana stopped when she seen her mother and Mister Draco walk into the room. "Mummy! James won't listen, I'm trying to teach him how to read." she huffed angrily crossing her arms. "Ana-Leigh. James is just a little boy; you can teach him how to read when he's older." Hermione told her giving her a stern look. "Mummy!" cried Sophia's voice from the other side of the room. "Mummy he won't give Franny back!" Sophia whined. "Cam, could you please return that doll to its proper owner." Draco said to his son frowning at his behaviour. "Sorry dad but she pulled my hair!" Cameron whined. "It was just so curly I had to see if it was real!' Sophia said rushing to her own defence.

"Where the hell are Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Auntie Ginny is in the Closet with Uncle Harry, Mummy!" Ana said pointing towards the supply closet. "Auntie Ginny was making funny noises in there." Sophia stated, turning back to Franny and trying to untangle her hair. Draco made a face; he had a hunch on why Ginny was making 'funny noises'. Hermione sighed and walked over to the broom cupboard. "Kids, go into the office please." she said impatiently and held the door to Harry's office open for them while Draco herded them in one at a time and pushed James' pram into the room.

After the kids had all left the room Hermione opened the closet door and out toppled Harry and Ginny looking quite dishevelled. "Bloody hell!" Harry cried. "Mione!" Ginny cried fixing her shirt. "We were just er..." she stammered. "Please save me the details guys..." Hermione shuddered. After Harry and Ginny had straightened themselves up, the four went to join the children in Harry's office and were surprised to see them all sitting nicely in the chairs and on the couches. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to her girls. "Ana, Sophia I have something to tell you..."

TBC ... R&R for next chapter... :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: **I'm so glad that people are still interested in this story. I appreciate the patience on waiting for updates, what happens is that I'm in canada and my beta is in england so we have to transfer documents back and forth and that could take either hours or days she's been amazing so far though. This is a longer chapter than the others. I had fun writing this one but I don't think it's my best work. So please enjoy and Read and review for next chapter :) This is my first post for 2013 Happy new years to all it's been so long since I updated almost a year!**

**-Hayzel**

_**Special thanks to the best beta!... FLUTEGIRL98**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. I only own the plot of this story and a few characters of my own creation eg. sophia, Ana-leigh, and Cam... Everything else is belonging to the fabulous JK Rowling...**

Ana and Sophia stared at their mother looking at her expectantly. Here goes nothing, Hermione thought to herself.

"Girls... Do you remember asking me why you didn't have a daddy?" she asked. The girls nodded.

"Yes mummy." They replied.

"You said that daddy couldn't be with us right now, and you said he loves us very much." Sophia reminded her mother.

"Yes I did say that sweetheart. Girls your daddy does love you very much - I know for a fact that he does." she told them glancing at Draco who gave her an encouraging nod. "Ana, Sophia you see Mister Malfoy is your daddy." she said biting her lip nervously.

Ana's eyes widened while Sophia's jaw dropped open. "You mean we have a daddy?" Ana cried happily jumping up and down. Hermione let out a sigh of relief at her daughter's reaction.

"Mmhm." she nodded. Ana ran to Draco and wrapped her arms around his legs and looked up at him.

"Is it true daddy? Do you really love us?" she asked her eyes wide with the anticipation of his answer. He lifted her up off the floor and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yes Ana, what your mummy said was very true, I love both you and Sophia very much." he told the little girl in his arms sincerely as her twin sister came and wrapped her arms around his knees. Squeals and giggles of excitement were heard from the two little blonde 4 year olds.

Cameron, who wasn't very happy with the current situation, sat in the corner of the room near a large green fern with his arms crossed and a scow residing on his face. Hermione soon saw this, and went over to sit next to him.

"Hello Cameron." she said kindly with a motherly smile.

"Hi..." he muttered grumpily.

"You know your dad still loves you too buddy." she told him putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked thoughtfully at Hermione contemplating what she had said.

"How do you know?" he tested cautiously.

She smiled at him "Daddies never stop loving their babies." she told him. Cameron smiled at her

"I think you'll be good for daddy; he's smiled a lot more today than he usually does." Cameron commented thoughtfully.

"You know, I think he'll be good for me too." she said agreeing with him.

She looked up and seen that the exchange between Draco and the girls was over. She motioned for Cameron to go and join them. He eagerly complied, hopping to his feet and going over to his father and newly found sisters.

"I guess you always knew this day would come." Harry said from behind Hermione.

"No, you always told me it would come, Harry." she told him pointedly. He grinned

"Yep and I love it when I'm right!"

"Did Ginny leave?" she asked, making small talk so that Draco could have a few more minutes with his kids.

"Yeah- James was getting a little bit fussy, so she took him home." he told her.

"We're going to leave in a minute and go back to my place, I really hate to ask this of you guys again considering that you've already done it once today but…" she began and was cut off by Harry.

"Don't worry about it Mione - of course we can watch them." Harry chuckled smiling as he ran a hand through his unruly dark hair.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you." she told him, leaning forwards to wrap her arms around him in a warm hug.

"Don't mention it. Now you guys better get going if you want to look through those memories of the girls."

"Drake?" Hermione called to him from her spot in Harry's office.

"Yes?" he replied, poking his head around the doorframe to look at her.

"I think we should get going to my place so we can go look at the pensieve, Harry said he and Gin would watch the kids again." She said.

"Okay, thanks a lot, Potter." Draco told him. Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

"Not a problem, Malfoy."

**Ferret-Bait...Ferret-Bait...Ferret-Bait...Ferret-Bait...**

"Hmm. Okay- there's probably about 3 memories for now that I think you should see." She told him as she pulled out her wand and extracted the memories from her mind and let them drift into the wispy fog-like substance that the pensieve held.

"Okay the first memory would be the twins first birthday." She told Draco who nodded. Together the two descended into Hermione's memory.

Draco felt like he was falling until his feet finally hit the ground, promptly collapsing underneath him on impact. "Ow..." he muttered feeling weight on his chest. He glanced up and seen that he had broken Hermione's fall.

"Erm- sorry.." she said blushing as she pulled him up, standing with him.

He looked at their surroundings. "Where are we?" he asked her.

"My parents' backyard in muggle London." she said glancing towards the glass doors on the patio where she saw her Mum come out with a baby Ana in her arms heading towards the party set up.

_"Look at the beautiful cake your mummy made for you girls Annie." Hermione's mum said bouncing the chubby baby with blonde tufts coming out of her head. _

_"Mum have you seen Sophia's hat?" A 20 year old Hermione said coming out the back door holding another blonde baby identical to the first except this one had frizzy blonde curls. _

_"Oh Hermione dear don't make them wear those silly hats!" A man said following her out the door. _

_"But Daddy they look adorable in them, don't they mum?" Hermione said confidently._

_"Yes they're the most darling things Richie!" she cried happily tickling baby Ana's tummy. Hermione's father Richard just rolled his eyes. _

The scene before them changed and this time it looked as though the party had started.

_"I'm so glad you guys could make it." Hermione said to a younger Harry and Ginny who were sitting across the table from her. Ana and Sophia were playing with Molly and Hermione's mum Katherine. _

_"Oh Mione we wouldn't miss the twins first birthday for anything! What kind of godparents would we be if we did?" Ginny exclaimed. _

_She smiled at her friends. "You guys have been so supportive through everything, I'm so lucky to have you." Hermione told them gratefully. _

_"You'd do the same for us." Harry told her reassuringly. _

_"Oh! Harry and I have something to tell you." Ginny cried suddenly. She held up her left hand and on it was a big diamond engagement ring. The two girls began to shriek._

_"Oh my god! When did this happen!" Hermione shrieked excitedly as Harry attempted to cover his ears. _

_"Before we came over here - it was so sweet! First he accidentally knocked me down on the stairs and next thing I know he's down on one knee." Ginny chuckled._

_"Well congratulations to you both." she said smiling_

_"Hermione love, it's time for the girls to open their presents!" Katherine called excitedly to them from the picnic blanket on the lawn. The gifts were brought into the living room and all the Weasleys (excluding Charlie and Percy) shuffled in because of the unexpected shower that had begun outdoors. _

_"Ohh let them open ours first Hermione!" Lavender said eagerly as she held onto Ron's hand. Hermione nodded and a medium sized box was pushed in front of the girls. _

_"Sophie, Ana just rip it like this dears, copy Granddad!" Hermione's dad cooed at the two year old babies._

_Sophia reached out and pulled at the red ribbon, while Ana grabbed a fistful of yellow wrapping paper. With their Grandfathers help they opened up two teddy bears with their names sewn into the feet._

_The gift opening continued for a bit and then the scene shifted once more into the end of the party when the guests were leaving. Harry and Ginny were the last ones to leave. _

_"This has been fun Mione; thanks for having us." Ginny told her before stepping into the floo to go back to their flat in Diagon Alley. _

_Before Harry left he turned to Hermione. "Hermione you've done so well with those girls," he said pulling her into a hug. "I'm really proud of you Mione; not many people could do what you've done. I know Malfoy would be proud of you if he knew." Harry told her and before she could get a word in he winked at her and departed through the floo. _

The memory changed to the next one and they appeared to be back at Hermione's flat.

Draco and Hermione watched silently unseen from the corner as the memory Hermione stomped into the small pink bedroom with an unknown tube in her hand.

_"SOPHIA MOLLY GRANGER YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" she cried angrily at the 3 year old. Sophia looked up at her mother trying to look innocent. _

_"What did I do mummy?" she asked smiling cutely. _

_"Oh you know very well what you did young lady!" she said holding up the white tube in her hand. _

_"Where did you get this?" she demanded. _

_Sophia looked at her hands knowing that she had been caught - where was Ana when she needed someone to blame?_

_"Um Uncle Georgie gave it to me mummy." she muttered shuffling awkwardly. The memory Hermione muttered something unintelligible under her breath, probably something that Sophia didn't need to hear. _

_"I want you sitting in the corner on the stool now Sophia!" Hermione said angrily. _

_"But Mommy what did the tube do to you?" she asked wide-eyed. Hermione grimaced and opened her mouth to show her daughter her brand new bright neon purple teeth with neon green polka dots. The little girl began to giggle which made her mother even angrier. _

_"15 minutes on the stool now Sophia!" she said pointing to the corner. Her daughter sighed and went to sit with her face towards the wall. _

Hermione turned to Draco. "That was the first time I'd ever really punished one of them, I felt bad afterwards because it wasn't fully her fault she didn't know what George had given her." Hermione smiled - now that she looked back on it, it was actually pretty funny.

Once again the scene changed to a different setting but this time it was still in Hermione's flat. This time it was the Holiday season and there was a Christmas tree and decorations set up.

_"Mummy! Can we open presents now?" Squealed three year old Ana-Leigh. _

_"Shh baby you'll wake up the neighbors. But the answer is yes now come sit down girls." Hermione told them motioning to the sofa. "Okay Ana you first." Mione said handing her a pink box. _

_"Wow mummy! This one's really big! May I open it now?" she asked excitedly. Hermione nodded her consent and Ana tore open the box and looked inside. "It's Hogwarts a picture history!" she cried out happily looking inside the box at the shrunken shelf. _

_"I'll set it up for you later darling, Merry Christmas!" Hermione said as the little girl hugged her._

_"Me next Mum!" Sophia cried jumping up and down from her seat. _

_"Okay here you go Soph, she said handing the girl a small lumpy package. Tearing the paper open Sophia produced a ragdoll from the wrapping. _

_"Oh mummy, she's beautiful!" Sophia the little drama queen cried tearing up. "I'm going to call her Francesca, but Franny for short!" Sophia said intently. The family opened the rest of their gifts and went on to have a big Christmas feast. _

_Finally it was time to tuck the girls in for bed. "Mummy I really love my Franny doll." Sophia told her as she was being put to bed. _

_"I'm glad darling, I knew you would." she smiled. _

_"I love you mummy." Sophia said yawning._

_"I love you too mummy!" Ana called from the other bed. _

_And the smile on Hermione's face told it all. Those few words were all she needed to make her Christmas magical._

Draco and Hermione were thrown out of the pensieve. "Thank you for sharing those memories with me Mia, It meant a lot to me." He told her kissing her cheek. She smiled

"You missed so much, but I don't want you to miss anymore." she took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that we have a lot of room here Draco and I was wondering if well, maybe you and Cam would like to come and live with us?" She asked nervously.

Draco looked at her intently before pressing his lips to hers and deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a bit until Hermione came up for air. "I think that's a yes?" she chuckled. And he just laughed along with her.

Things were finally beginning to be the way they should have. Besides two parents for Sophia and Ana were better than one right?


	5. Chapter 5

**An: So I've been away for a few days so the updates have paused sorry about that but here's something to tie up your curiosity. I've been notified that the story is kind of predictable? You may have read something similar to this story but I assure you I have a blueprint on how I want the rest of it two play out so far I have about 11 to 13 chapters planned out and there are some twists and turns along the road, don't worry. Thanks for all the great reviews I appreciate it all my schools motto is "Critique: Kind, Helpful, and Specific..." I'd love for my reviews to be just that! Please read and review for next chapter thanks guys I love hearing from you all :D Oh yea and I keep forgetting to add chapter titles so I'll restart doing that. **

**-Hayzel**

_**Special thanks to my great, fantastic, amazing, incredible beta... FLUTEGIRL98 and all that she does for this story! :) Check out some of her works they are really great!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter Universe everything is belonging to JK Rowling except for the characters of my own creation eg Cam, Sophia, and Ana etc... :)**_

**Chapter 5****Daddy's looking Gryffindor**

3 WEEKS LATER...

"MIA HAVE YOU SEEN MY GREEN SOCKS?" Draco called through Hermione's flat from the master suite.

"UNDER THE BED!" Hermione yelled back from the kitchen. It had been three glorious weeks since Cameron and Draco had moved in with her and the girls and life had been great ever since.

Draco came into the kitchen, now wearing the aforementioned green socks, and wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders as she stood at the kitchen sink washing dishes the muggle way. "What _would_I do without you..." He said softly in her ear kissing her earlobe.

She giggled. "Merlin knows." she sighed happily.

"I have something to ask you." he said suddenly, releasing her and pulling her to face him. "Erm, well, it's been a few weeks and well... I want you and the girls to meet my parents." he said nervously, running a hand through his blonde hair that needed a good combing.

Hermione looked at him as though he had grown another head. "Well... that wasn't really what I expected; I don't know Draco - your parents? Your father?" She said pulling away.

"I know, but please hear me out." he pleaded, and Hermione couldn't resist his eyes. "My mother has always wanted more grandkids, and she loves Cam. And dad - well he has changed some since the war - he isn't exactly the same as he was. He accepted Cameron; who is to say he wouldn't with the girls as well? Besides, they're his own blood relations." He said.

"Drake, I want to believe you." Hermione began quietly. "But after all Lucius put me and my friends through I don't know if I can, I don't want my children near him unless I'm sure." she said putting a hand on his cheek.

"Please Mia, I'll do anything. I really think this is necessary for us to become a family." he said looking deeply into her eyes with a pleading lost puppy look.

"Well... erm... anything?" she questioned unsure, but beginning to create a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. He nodded biting his lip hoping that her 'anything' would be reasonable.

"You have to come to the next Sunday dinner with the Weasleys." she told him defiantly, chin up.

"W-w-what!" he stuttered not believing what she had actually said. "You except me to go to a dinner at... the, the Weasleys?!"

She nodded, "Draco, if you expect me to meet your family you have to meet mine. The Weasleys are like a second family to me," she took a deep breath before continuing. "If you can do this for me, I'll go and meet your parents."

"Bloody hell... I can't believe I'm saying this but… fine, I'll do it!" he said throwing his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" she cried happily throwing her arms around his waist. He smirked that oh so Slytherin smirk.

"Like I said Mia anything for you and the girls." he said hugging her back.

**Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...**

"Okay so when we arrive at the Burrow everyone goes out into the back yard where Molly has all the food set up, the kids will go play in the area that's set up for them." she paused.

"For people there will be; Bill and his wife Fleur with their 2 kids Victoire age 6, and Dominique age 3 and they are expecting a son in 3 months. Next there will be Charlie and his girlfriend Viola Pike. Then comes Percy and his wife Audrey and their 5 month old daughter Lucille. Fred and Angelina are next with the twins Lucas and Matthew who are 2. George and Katie follow after that with their son Fabian at age 2 and their 2 month old girls Ella and Erica. Then there's Ron and Lavender with their month old daughter Rosaline, and, of course, Harry and Ginny with James." She told him.

He stared at her dumbfounded. "Mia - that's like 25 people!" he cried out.

"26, actually." She corrected. Draco rolled his eyes at her in exasperation. "It's not usually that many people, but Molly said everyone is going to be here today." she said before spotting the worried look on his face. "Don't worry Drake, everyone's changed since Hogwarts and they won't hold a grudge for what you were like as a child; you don't need to worry." she said comfortingly.

He nodded nervously. "Ana, Sophia, Cam!" he called to the children. "Time to go!" They all dashed into the room at once, Cam pushing in front as Ana stropped behind.

"Mummy, can I bring Franny?" Sophia asked.

"Sweetie, I think it would be best if you were to leave Franny home, there will be lots of kids to play with you might end up forgetting her with Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur." Hermione told her daughter.

"Okay mummy." she said regretfully, handing her beloved doll to her mother to be placed somewhere safe.

"Into the floo everyone." Hermione ordered. "Cameron and Ana you two come along with me and Sophia you go with daddy." Hermione instructed and she, Cameron, and Ana-Leigh stepped into the floo and made their way to the burrow with Draco and Sophia following close behind.

"Oh, Hermione I'm so glad that you all could make it!" Molly Weasley gushed happily as she ushered Draco, Hermione and the children out into the back yard.

"Thank you so much for having us Molly, I'm sorry we missed the last couple weeks but we've been trying to bond as a family." she explained and then leaned in to whisper "I think Draco's a bit of a chicken to be around everyone." she said with a smile.

Molly chuckled kindly. "Not to worry dear, we are all adults here, childhood squabbles are in the past!''

"Oh Draco, I'm going to go over and talk to Gin and the rest of the girls, why don't you go over to the rest of the boys?" Hermione told him smiling.

"Er, that's okay I think I'll join you." he said firmly, yet his nervousness showed when he wrung his hands together behind his back.

Hermione smirked, "Okay- if that's what you want." she sighed and led the way to the girls' picnic table.

"Hello everyone!" Hermione greeted smiling.

Many calls of Hermione, Mione, and Mia were heard from the clan of Weasley woman.

"It's good to see you all," she beamed. "Oh, Fleur, you're absolutely glowing!" she gushed.

Draco stood around awkwardly listening to them discuss the latest robe fashions until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, mate you should come over and join us." Harry said motioning towards his brothers and father in-law.

"Um- Well..." he began but Harry sharply cut him off.

"Go ahead you'll have more fun with us then here." He ignored an indignant look from his wife before leaning in confidently and stage whispering. "If I hear another word about dresses, I'll-" here he made a sweeping gesture with his hand across his throat.

Draco got the hint, nodded numbly and followed Harry back to the rest of the Weasley men.

"Guys, you know Draco, right?" Harry asked them all pushing the platinum blonde Auror forward. "'Ello Malfoy, how's life outta Hogwarts been treatin' yah?" Ron Weasley asked him holding a calloused hand out to him. Draco smiled taking his hand and shaking it.

"It's been alright, how about yourself Weasley?" he responded politely.

"Same." Ron said shaking his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry lean over to whisper something to Ron.

"Knock of the fake accent mate; he'll still recognise your voice is you make a runner." He grinned. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad he thought to himself.

**Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...**

Dinner had finally arrived, Draco was getting along great with the rest of the men and Hermione couldn't be more thrilled.

She ended up sitting 3 seats down from him at dinner because of their three children seated in between them. She soon found herself wondering whether or not she had warned him about taking food from the twins. She shrugged it off she was sure she had.

"Alright, Tuck in everyone." Molly said cheerfully.

"Bill pass the potatoes please!", "Katie would you mind handing the spinach bowl over here?", "Lavender, give the steaks this way!" were a few of the things that were heard as the Weasleys, Potters, Malfoys, and Grangers dished up.

"Oi Draco, want some carrots?" Asked George Weasley to the boy he used to call The Blonde Ferret.

"Yes, thank you George." he replied taking the bowl not noticing the smirk George exchanged with his brother Fred.

Four minutes later gasps were heard from around the table and Draco found a few red heads staring at him. "What?" he asked confused.

"Look Mummy! Daddy's a Gryffindor!" Ana called giggling.

"I thought you said you hated Gryffindor colors dad?" Cameron called out. Several of the Weasleys looked offended at this statement. Sophia started giggling into her Potatoes and soon all of the children were chuckling.

"Oh my." Hermione chuckled alongside her kids. She picked up her spoon and transfigured it into a mirror and passed it down to Draco.

Screams were heard from the Prince of Slytherin as he ran across the yard into the burrow's main floor bathroom.

"Fred, George! Which one of you is responsible for this?" Molly shrieked at her boys who pointed their fingers at one another.

"He did it!"

**Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...**

"You know what - the Weasleys are actually really nice people... aside from those bloody twins." Draco told Hermione the next morning as they prepared to go over to Malfoy manor.

She smiled. "Thank you for putting up with that, and at least they gave you the counter charm, when the girls changed my teeth they wouldn't give me the antidote so I had to figure it out myself." she told him.

"Thank Merlin for that then." he sighed.

"Is everyone ready?" Hermione asked the kids. They had decided to take the Knight Bus instead of flooing just for a change. And also so Hermione had enough time to prepare herself. She hadn't been back to the manor since the second war when Bellatrix Lestrange had carved the word 'mudblood' into her arm and tortured her to near insanity.

"Yes Mummys, and Yes Mias" were the childrens' responses.

She nodded at Draco and he summoned the bus.

**Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...**

"Master Draco, your parents is waiting for yous in the family parlour sir." Kinkle the house-elf told her former little master Malfoy. "Thank you Kinkle." he told her nodding. She apparated away and Draco led his family to his parents.

"Mother!" Draco said happily giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Draco dearest, it's been too long since you've visited! I've missed you greatly." Narcissa Malfoy told her only son.

"Father." Draco said shaking the man's hand.

"Draco." Lucius coldly acknowledged.

"Hello grandmother and grandfather." Cameron said following his father with greetings.

"Mother, Father I would like you to meet Hermione and our daughters Sophia and Ana-Leigh." Draco said nervously.

"Oh they're even more darling than you said in your letter dear!" Narcissa said hugging the twins, who smiled happily at her.

"And Ms. Granger it's very nice to see you once again." Narcissa said smiling kindly at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy - but please call me Hermione!" Hermione said shocked that she remembered her.

"As long as you agree to call me Narcissa dear." she said smiling and Hermione nodded happily.

"Ms. Granger..." Lucius sneered coldly as he eyed her up and down. "When exactly did you plan to tell my son that he fathered twins." he demanded rudely.

"Now Lucius, this is hardly the way to make an impression on your grandchildren." Narcissa reprimanded as the anger on Draco's face became evident.

"I have no wish to acknowledge those filthy half breeds as my grandchildren." he spat. "In fact, I think the mudblood should leave and take _her_offspring with her." Hermione frowned deeply at him; she had expected this, but not in front of the children. She attempted to cover their ears, but there were two too many of them.

"Father that's enough, I happen to love Hermione and my girls, and if mother can accept them why can't you?" Draco retorted.

Lucius strode across the room until he was standing directly in front of Hermione. He drew his wand and stuck the point at her throat.

Narcissa gasped and held the children back while Draco drew his own wand and pointed it at his father. Fury was evident on his face.

Not one once of fear was shown in Hermione's eyes; they were full of defiance.

"Father, what the hell are you doing?" Draco yelled.

Lucius ignored his son, "Listen here you filthy mudblood! You'll leave my son alone and take your filthy halfbloods. Don't ever again disgrace my doorstep with your presence or I will hunt you down and do what Bellatrix should have done 6 years ago!" he roared in her face and with that dissapparated on the spot.

"Well that went... well." Hermione choked out clutching at her throat.

**TBC...**

**Sorry for Short length please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Hey guys so incredibly sorry about the wait for this chapter, both my beta and I have just returned back to school and for myself being a first year highschooler with a different style of education it's fairly hard to cope with so try to bear with me ;) Thanks for all the fabulous reviews, and don't you worry guys I will personally take care of Lucius! :D hehe well onwards with chapter 6 then !**

**-Hayzel**

_**Thanks so much to flutegirl98 the most incredible beta this ferret could ask for!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe, that all belongs to JK Rowling... The only things belonging to me are the plot and the characters of my own imagination...**_

**Chapter 6: The Fainting Ferret and the purple cloak**

Three weeks had passed since that day at Malfoy manor and the hardest part of the aftermath of the event was explaining to the children what exactly had occurred.

Cameron had been livid that Lucius had dared to point his wand at his new mummy, not that he would every speak it aloud; no - he would just let his daddy believe that Mia was just okay and nothing more to him.

The little boy had been so furious that he had decided that Lucius no longer deserved the title he held and his Grandfather and now resorted to calling him "that man" which Draco and Hermione had no objections to.

Draco had found it suspicious that Lucius hadn't tried anything yet, he was cautious of every move he made and could tell that he was beginning to get on Hermione's nerves.

"Draco Malfoy, would you just leave me the hell alone!" she cried in protest throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"Mia, love, I just don't understand why you aren't angry with me, I feel terrible and I think I'd feel a lot better if you were angry because frankly you warned me about this but being as thick headed as I am I thought that man had changed." Draco ranted.

Hermione sighed, despite what Draco might have thought he wasn't just getting on her nerves he was flat out on her nerves. She was ready to kick him to the couch but she didn't want to upset the kids.

Draco was still ranting as she stood there in front of him her arms crossed, "Mia, he must have already tried something... a silent curse, a voodoo doll, something! Please, for my sake, just go to Mungo's and get checked out?" he begged.

Hermione bit her tongue to keep any rude retorts from coming out of her mouth; she had to agree though she had been feeling a bit off. "If it makes you shut up then fine." she told him storming over to the floo and taking to St. Mungo's leaving a puzzled Draco in the same position he had been in during their conversation.

**Ferret_Bait... Ferret_Bait... Ferret_Bait... Ferret_Bait...**

"Okay Ms. Granger your results are right here." Healer Nielson told Hermione as she waited patiently.

"Okay well everything seems to be alright, I'm assuming you'll need a new prescription for prenatal potions so I'll write you one up..." he said trailing off.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" The brown haired witch said in shock her mouth gaping a bit.

The healer looked at her confusedly "Prenatal potions, for the baby?"

"B..b.b..b-aby?!" she stuttered.

"Oh, my apologies I wasn't aware that you didn't know - you are about a month along." he told her.

_Oh my god... Hermione thought to herself, how will I tell Draco?_

**Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...**

It had been two days since the trip to Healer Nielson and Hermione was still working up the courage to tell Draco. She believed she now had the perfect chance since she and Draco had planned a trip to Diagon Alley to go shopping for Cameron's birthday present.

Little did she know Draco had ideas of what to do at Diagon alley as well.

They hadn't been able to choose a gift that they could both agree on so they decided to get him each a separate gift and then give him one together with the girls.

Hermione had stopped in Flourish and Blotts and picked him up a copy of "The Little Wizard That Could" as her gift, while Draco dashed over to the Quidditch shop to pick him up a firebolt junior limited edition broom.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the wrap job on Draco's gift, "Gee I wonder what that is." she said sarcastically. He chuckled and they made their way down to Florean Fortescues for an ice cream cone.

Before reaching the ice cream parlour Draco stuck his hand in his pocket and fiddled with a small velvet black box which contained something very precious inside. He quickly thought up an excuse to get her to turn around.

"Hey Mia, isn't that Ginny and Harry over there?" he said pointing to a large group of people near the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione turned to look at where he had pointed

He quickly rummaged through his pocket pulled out the box and got down on one knee before she turned back around.

"Drake neither Harry nor Gi-" she cut herself off and gasped as she saw Draco in front of her on one knee, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Draco..." she whispered frozen in shock. By now there were alot of people smirking and staring at the pair of them.

"Hermione, I've loved you since our Hogwarts year, and I know I never apologized for what I did but I am truly sorry. I was young and I was stupid but I never stopped loving you, and after I found you and the girls again I discovered that I love you so much more. I want you to be Cameron's mother Mia, every little boy needs a mother. What do you say? Will you marry me?" he said looking deeply into her eyes opening the ring box.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she held one of Draco's hands and eyed the beautiful silver engagement right with an emerald in the center and a sapphire on either side and diamonds incrusted around them.

"Oh... Draco of course I will, and of course I forgive you, there is one more thing though..." she told him as a grin spread across his face and the bystanders began to cheer.

"I'm pregnant Draco..." she told him

"What?... but?... how?... who?...me?...where?...when?... baby?...Weasleys?... oh Merlin!" Draco stammered a bunch of incoherent things from whats, to buts, to whos, and even stated that they would almost have as many children as the Weasleys before passing out and hitting the dirt of Diagon alley.

People began to chuckle at the poor blonde fainting ferret who had just got the shock of his life.

Hermione rushed to his side and tried to wake him, for sighing and giving up, hoisting her onto her shoulder. She buckled under his weight but gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before they apparated home.

Little did anyone know that in the shadows of the path that led to Knockturn Alley a suspicious figure in a dark purple hooded cloak was watching everything that went on.

"_Interesting..." the figure purred to herself before retreating back into the shadows and apparating away to report to her master. _

_TBC..._

Hope you guys enjoyed that I loved writing it. Sorry 'bout the length. Uh oh who's this mysterious figure? 20 house points to the person who can guess! Oh and here is a link to Hermione's beautiful engagement ring I love it!

. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Thanks for all of the amazing reviews and guesses for who was under the cloak! I'm so incredibly sorry for the wait but I'm still getting used to highschool! Please keep reading this story and reviewing I love to hear from all of you about what you think. Thanks guys! PS I know the title chapters a bit strange ;)**

**-Hayzel the Ferret :)**

_Thanks so much to the most incredible beta a ferret could ask for flutegirl98 and all she does for TIBTO :D!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe the only things I own are those of my own imagination everything else belongs to J.K Rowling. **

**Chapter 7: Twiddle Dee, Twiddle Dumb, there's a spider on my thumb!**

It had been a week since Draco had proposed and since Hermione had popped the news. Draco was very upset with himself for reacting the way he did, while Hermione was just amused and smirked every time he brought it up. Needless to say, she was in fits of laughter when an article on the front page of the daily prophet describing the hysterical event had been published. Draco had been livid and waltzed into the office to demand to speak to an editor, and managing to get himself successfully banished from the establishment.

Aside from the article Hermione had been happily preparing their wedding. The two had decided they didn't want to wait until after the baby was born, as it would be so much harder to plan a wedding around a newborn baby. So Hermione, Narcissa, Molly and Ginny had quickly went to work planning the wedding and the first step to that was shopping.

"Ginny, can't we take a break please? My feet are killing me!" Hermione complained. Ginny glared at her best friend fiercely. Hermione cowered under her gaze.

"We are not stopping until we find you the perfect wedding dress Mione, I've told you already at least six times." Ginny said irritably. Hermione groaned loudly drawing attention to their group from the muggles passing by them in the shopping centre they had chosen to browse in. It had been Hermione's decision to get a muggle wedding dress due to her heritage. Their group consisted of Luna, Hannah, and Lavender all of whom had agreed to be Hermione's bridesmaids while Ginny was the maid of honor.

"Oh! Look at that store." Ginny exclaimed excitedly pointing to yet another shop, this one with a big lit up sign that read "Madame Brielle's Wedding Boutique." The rest of the girls except for Luna groaned at Ginny's enthusiasm. Luna was off in her little world humming to herself. Hermione almost wished that she could be off just like Luna was. This was torture on earth.

The girls entered Madame Brielle's and a skinny muggle lady with a blonde updo and a very large beauty mark came and greeted them. "Hello, I am Madame Brielle, welcome to my boutique." she said snootily. Hermione grimaced at the sound of her fake British accent. It was way too strong to be real, even if they were in England.

"Uh, pleasure Madame." she said cautiously.

"Can I help you girls with anything?" Madame Brielle continued, looking each of them up and down distastefully, as if she could tell who the bride was from just looking at them. Hermione blushed under her scrutinizing gaze.

"I'm looking for a wedding gown, bridesmaid dresses, and flowergirl dresses." Hermione explained. Madame Brielle looked around at her overpriced boutique emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that this is the place for you, our dresses aren't exactly on the cheap side darling." she sneered at Hermione, not sounding at all sorry. Ginny raised her eyebrow at the lady.

"Well then I suppose we'll just have to take Draco's money elsewhere." Ginny said loudly to the girls, turning her back to Madame Brielle as she did so.

"Draco?" Madame Brielle perked up. "As in Draco Malloy cousin to Prince Roberto of Spain?!" she asked. Ginny nodded coyly

"Yes, the very same, but it doesn't seem as though you want our business so I suppose we could always just hire a private designer." she faked.

Madame Brielle was at a loss for words. "Oh, I do apologize come on in and I will bring you some dresses to try on miss!" she exclaimed eagerly in one breath and scurried off to the pile of white gowns.

"Draco is cousins to a Spanish prince?" Hermione questioned Ginny. Ginny nodded.

"Yes, the Malfoys are big in muggle world too, but they're known as the Malloys and they are related to the royal family. I believe that 7 people would need to die in order for Draco to be crowned king." Ginny explained.

Hermione watched Ginny spout all of this information, slightly amused at how she knew more about her fiancé's family than she did.

"How are they related?" she asked.

"Well, the royal family poses as muggles but they are actually wizards, and instead of going off to schools like Hogwarts or Beauxbatons they have private tutors. Lucius Malfoy's sister is the current rule, Queen Therese Malloy. She married the Duke of Espredo Lord Xavier Torres but he took her maiden name and is now Xavier Malloy." she told Hermione once more. Hermione struggled to comprehend all of this new information.

At that moment Madame Brielle came back with a beautiful strapless dress made of silk that had a pinkish tint to it.

"That's beautiful!" Hermione cried out and quickly took the dress from the crazy lady with the accent and went to dress in the fitting rooms. She secretly wondered if Madame Brielle was an accomplished legimens – she had chosen her dream dress. While she was gone the girls except for Luna were sitting there conversing.

"Twiddle dee, dee oh and Twiddle dee dumb, oh there is a spider on my thumb, no it doesn't like jelly rum, oh it loves to watch the nargles run." Luna sang quietly. Lavender, Hannah, and Ginny turned to stare at her.

"Erm, Luna what's that you're singing?" Hannah asked skeptically.

"Oh it's just something my mother sang when we picked out my cousins wedding dress; it's supposed to bring children in the future." Luna said dreamily.

"No offence Luna but I don't think Hermione needs anymore children." Lavender retorted almost rudely to Luna who had a hurt expression on her innocent face.

"What doesn't Hermione need any more of?" asked a curious Hermione who had just come out of the fitting rooms, now wearing the wedding gown.

"Oh Mione, that's beautiful! Draco is going to _die_when he sees you!" Ginny gushed.

"Yes- now what do I not need more of?" she said brushing Ginny off.

"Oh Luna was humming a song that supposedly was sung when there were children in the future, but I said that you don't need any more children and you already have enough." Lav explained.

"Yes four is quite enough." Hermione chuckled.

Hannah looked confused "Hermione - you only have three kids though?" Hannah said.

"Oops..." she muttered. Ginny jumped up and began to squeal loudly.

"Oh my goodness this is great! I hope it's a girl!" she cheered. Hermione chuckled.

"Okay now what do you guys think of this dress?" she asked. The girls all agreed that the dress was perfect and suited her immensely. Before leaving they managed to pick out a dress for each of them in a beautiful shiny silky emerald green fabric, and two beautiful blue identical flowergirl dresses with the same type of fabric for Ana and Sophia, and a ring bearer suit for Cameron. They left leaving Madame Brielle with a smug look on her face and a full cash register.

Thankfully, Hermione had managed to plan the wedding quick enough so that her new dress would still fit her – before the bump began showing. This meant that she had had only a month to plan it, but they'd managed to do it.

**Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait...Ferret_Bait**

"I do." Hermione replied confidently looking Draco intently in the eye. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the witch." Percy Weasley declared.

The kiss lasted until protests were heard from the three younglings. "Daddy stop eating mommy!" Sophia complained loudly earning a bout of laughter from the guests, bridesmaids, and Draco's bestman Harry Potter, and his groomsman Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley. Hermione blushed profusely while Draco smirked at her expression. Draco scooped up both girls into his arms and Hermione picked up Cameron and the Malfoy family made their way to the ballroom of the Hall for the banquet.

"Hello everyone, I am the best man Harry Potter..." People applauded loudly. "Okay well Draco and Hermione are two of my very good friends, even though Draco and I never really got along until we both became Aurors after the war. Anyway, I wish you both the best and hope that you have many little ferrets in the years to come." Harry said chuckling at his own joke while the audience looked confused. "Many of you look confused; I suppose that means that you don't know the ferret story. Well allow me... in our fourth year a death eater - Barty Crouch Junior in disguise - as Mad-eye Moody turned dear Draco into a blonde bouncing ferret. Now that you all understand I would like to hand the microphone over to my wife and the maid of honor Ginevra Weasley Potter!" Harry said, passing the microphone to Ginny. The majority of the crowd still looked confused, but they clapped anyway.

"Hi guys! I'm Ginny Potter and I'm the bride's best friend, the only embarrassing story I can think to tell you guys was when Draco enlarged Hermione's teeth!" she called out smirking. The group burst into laughter while Hermione scowled at the memory and glared at her husband while Draco gulped audibly.

After the speeches the night continued on to dancing until it was finally time for everyone to see the happy couple off on their honeymoon to Spain. They had decided to bring the children along with them so it wasn't technically a honeymoon - more like a family vacation. After saying goodbye to everyone Draco activated the portkey that would take them to his family manor in Spain on the grounds of the royal palace. Hermione felt a tug at her naval and the next thing she knew they were off.

TBC

**If you want to see Hermione's wedding dress, engagement ring, Lavender, Ginny, Hannah and Luna's bridesmaid dresses, Ana-Leigh and Sophia's flowergirl dresses, The wedding cake, the flower bouquets and Cameron's tux then take a look at my profile page where I planned out the whole wedding lol :) Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dearest readers, before you read this chapter I'd like to apologize for my lack of writing for the past 2 weeks, my list of excuses includes; I was very sick, 7 school projects, Work, and it continues… So I am afraid as I've said before it shall not get much better because my school is all about PBL (Project base learning) which means they give us projects a lot! So my sincerest apologies and please enjoy this chapter, this will go a little further in depth about the royal family… If anyone doesn't like how I've added things about royals and stuff sorry! I'm trying to keep it exciting. Anyways please read and review and always. And remember I am a Ferret_Parrot ;) Read and review as always! I was kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews for such a big chapter last day **** oh well I'm sure you guys will make up for it this time :D eh?(God I'm such a Canadian) …**

**PS- Anything I write about royalty is all made up by me k? :P And spanish translations will be in brackets and note the time change (I've made that up as well) It was night when they left and is daytime still though in spain. **

_**I'd like to thank Flutegirl98 for being so patient and wonderful she is the beta responsible for the flow and organization of this story. Take a look at some of her stories the girls a natural born writer! **___

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe, I own the characters and plots from my own imagination and nothing more everything else belongs to the fabulous and talented JK Rowling… **_

_**Chapter 8- How hard can it be? **_

The family landed on the front lawn of the Spanish Palace. Draco immediately stood and dusted himself off helping up Hermione and the kids. "Welcome to Barcelona." He said kissing his new wife on the cheek. She smiled and stroked his white-blonde hair.

"No se mueva!" (Don't move!) Called an angry Spanish voice from behind them. Draco turned and seen the head of the guards Marcello Celso. The man gasped in shock when he seen Draco's face, and he immediately switched from Spanish to English. "My Lord Drake, I apologize for my misconception, I had believed you to be an intruder sir." He apologized profusely. "Think nothing of it Marcello, I had not announced my intentions of coming to the estate the fault lies with myself." He said dismissively. "Yes sir shall I inform Queen Therese and Prince Roberto that you have arrived?" he asked bowing his head. "Please do, first I would like to my family to our housing first. You can inform Roberto that we will join them in the Palace this evening for dinner." Draco informed him and gestured for Hermione and the children to follow him as he stalked off across the Palace courtyard towards a smaller building (not by much it was still a manor) which he soon told them was their manor.

Ferret_Bait… Ferret_Bait… Ferret_Bait… Ferret_Bait…

"Why do they call you Drake?" Hermione asked later after they had settled in a bit and were relaxing in the family lounge while the children were in their playroom. "Well Draco is a bit of an odd name and not very Spanish, I suppose Drake isn't either but think of it this way Draco Malloy or Drake Malloy? Which sounds more spain-like love." He chuckled. She smiled at him "I suppose your right, so while we're in Spain I must be Hermione Malloy then. I think I like the sound of that name." Draco just grinned.

"Well I suppose we should head over to the palace then," Draco said and Hermione left to gather the children. It had been a good 2 years since he had last seen Roberto and his Aunt Therese they had met once when Cameron was four when they had stayed at Malfoy Manor for a week with Lucius and Narcissa. He missed his Aunt, she was nothing like his father, she herself had married a halfblood and had not issues with muggleborns like his hateful father.

The walk up to the Palace was pleasant, Draco pointed out little thing from his past to his family. Sophia and Ana were ecstatic to learn that they were actually related to royalty, Cameron who had been to Spain once before was happy to be back and was very happy to have a real family. He love his new mummy and sisters.

They reached the palace and were escorted into the formal parlour by Gisella Julio the head maid. "La reina y el príncipe se unirá a ti por un momento, mi señor." (The Queen and Prince will join you momentarily, my lord.) she told Draco in Spanish. "Sí, gracias señora Gisela." (Yes, thank you Mistress Gisella). Draco replied.

"Mi querido sobrino! Finalmente has encontrado a ti mismo una mujer que veo." (My dearest nephew! You have finally found yourself a wife I see.) Queen Therese cried ecstatically and she entered the room followed by a man that looked like Draco but a few years older. "English please Aunt Therese, my Hermione can't speak Spanish." Draco told his Aunt hugging her. "Of course Mi querido." (Dear nephew) Draco shook hand with Roberto as well before introducing his family.

"Aunt Therese, Cousin Roberto I would like you to meet my lovely wife Hermione, and our three children you remember Cameron I'm sure, but these are our daughters Sophia Molly and Ana-Leigh Ginevra." He said proudly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Hermione said bowing to her. "Now, young lady you will not bow to me! You are family." The queen protested pulling her new Niece into a hug. Hermione smiled at her. Roberto was the next to greet her, "Hello newest cousin, it is quite nice to meet you Hea-ra-me-on-i-ee." He said shaking her hand struggling to pronounce her name. "Roberto her name is _Her-My-Knee." _Draco corrected. "I'm sorry cousin but I cannot pronounce her name!" Roberto protested. "Oh come on it's not that hard!" Draco said exasperatedly.

"Oh Draco don't you go about making a big fuss over this" Hermione chastised her husband giving him a warning glance. "Roberto, Therese please just call me Mia, I understand that my name is a mouthful." She said kindly towards her husband's kin. The royals agreed and everyone laughed at Draco's pouty expression.

Ferret_Bait…Ferret_Bait…Ferret_Bait…Ferret_Bait…Ferret_Bait…

Later that evening the family sat around the dining table conversing cheerfully. The children had been taken back to their manor and put to bed by Gisella's daughter Marisol.

"Draco I am glad that you've have come now, there was something I've been meaning to discuss with you." Therese said seriously to her nephew. He was all ears and nodded encouraging his Aunt to continue. Instead of Therese speaking Roberto opened his mouth "Draco you and I both know I'm not fit to rule Spain, I don't want to be the king I am not the right one for the job." He said. Draco nodded his cousin had never wanted to be the king but as the only child of the Queen it was a given. "I do not trust any of the other heirs to the throne Draco, your father is most definitely wrong for the position, and your mother isn't of Malfoy blood, and your other cousins I do not wish to see them on the throne, what I am trying to say is I would like you to take the throne in 6 months in the place of Roberto."

Draco was shocked, him a king? It wasn't imaginable he had always known that he was in line for the throne but never considered he would actually end up as the king of Spain. Hermione was the one who brought him out of his thoughts by giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. He looked at her questioningly and she gave him a small nod encouraging him to speak. "Aunt Therese, I don't know if I'll be the right choice for the job but I will definitely give it a shot." Draco spoke up. And with that the future was set.

**Read and Review Please! –Hayzel the Ferret**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys I'm Back. I read my AN last time and it was soo long and boring! I apologize! so instead of making excuses about blah blah blah all that jazz so I'll just give you the main excuse. I sprained my ankle fairly bad and I've been on crutches for the past 2 weeks and I'm just begining to walk so I'm so sorry and I'll try to update faster but yaah so please enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything you recognize to be from the Harry Potter Universe everything belongs to JK Rowling I am not her she is not me pretty simple concept...

Big Thanks to the best beta who has gone through a name change recently so thank you to titaniumroze formerly known as flutegirl98!

Chapter 9- Lucius' Rage

~Five months after the visit to Spain~

-At the Malfoy's luxury townhouse in London-

"Lucius, I have my report for you." a rough feminine voice spoke from beneath a silky purple cloak.

"Ah yes, Bellatrix, it has been 5 months. I've been curious as to when I would hear from you. Take a seat." he told her.

Though people had believed she had been killed in the second war, Bellatrix Lestrange was more sneaky than that. What really happened was that she had disapparated just before Molly Weasley's spell had hit her - but it had looked like she had been killed.

After accepting a seat Bellatrix continued to inform him of her knowledge, "After you contacted me I followed the brat and his mudblood to Diagon Alley where he proposed. Then that was followed by his fainting after the mudblood told him she was carrying his spawn once again."

Lucius made a retching noise and sneered disgustedly; the mudblood was once more contaminating the Malfoy name. He nodded for Bellatrix to continue, "After their wedding - which was full of filthy muggles - the lot of them left for Spain. I then contacted an associate of mine who says that your sister, the Queen Therese, has proclaimed Draco to be the next King of Spain because Roberto has declined the throne. His coronation is set to be this month."

"Therese is making him King! What is she thinking?" Lucius cried springing up out of his seat causing Bellatrix to jump. "She is insane!"

"Calm down Lucius, there is more." Bellatrix said impatiently as she glared at him.

"The mudblood gave birth to the spawn in the early hours of this morning. It is a girl and they have called her Cassie Antonia Therese Malfoy." She informed him.

"Well that's bloody great, isn't it?! Well, I can still off the child." He stood up suddenly and gestured to his sister-in-law. "Come Bella, it looks like we'll be stopping off at the potion shop soon. Then, we'll pay a deserving visit to Draco and his little mudblood family." Lucius said stalking out of the study as Bellatrix scurried after him.

~With Drake & Mia at St. Mungo's~

"She's so little Mummy!" Sophia cried happily. She was presently sitting on her mother's lap gazing at her little sister who was being held by her daddy.

"And fragile Sophia so you much be careful around her," Narcissa added as she hugged Ana-Leigh who was sitting on her own lap. Narcissa had really made a big effort to be part of the family more.

Cameron was sitting quietly on the end of Hermione's bed, his eyes drooping; he was getting sleepy because they had been at the hospital for most of the day.

Healer Nielson entered the room with her clipboard in hand, "Mrs. Malfoy you are free to leave whenever you feel able." she informed Hermione before smiling at the rest of the Malfoy family and nodding in goodbye.

Narcissa took Sophia, Cameron, and Ana-Leigh through the floo to Malfoy Manor to grab the luggage and portkey to the palace in Barcelona, while Draco and Hermione would be portkeying with baby Cassie outside of the hospital.

"I'm just going to go sign out with the nurse." Draco told Hermione who nodded her consent. She excused herself to use the washroom and they left leaving baby Cassie alone in her bassinet.

Little did they know that Cassie wasn't the only one in that room; Bellatrix had taken an invisibility potion and crept quietly up to the bassinet, scooping the vulnerable child up into her arms. She gazed at the baby for a few moments - she looked so much like Draco with his eyes and hair. She knew that if she brought the baby to Lucius he would kill it. What no one knew about Bellatrix was that she had a soft spot for baby girls because her own child was killed by the Dark Lord when she had only just given birth to it. It had been a well kept secret, but the anger and sorrow behind it had never yet been released.

Making her decision she disapparated to an orphanage in Cairo Egypt a place where no one would think to look, leaving Cassie on the steps and knocking on the door. She once again disapparated back to the Malfoy townhouse.

"Well, where is the child?" Lucius asked. "I did not expect you to come back empty handed."

"I have taken care of it, and we need not concern ourselves with it anymore." Lucius nodded and smirked triumphantly. He could only count the moments until Draco realized his precious little brat child was dead.

Thanks for reading I need at least 3 reviews until I write the next chapter! :D

-Ferret


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I know I make a lot of excuses but this is a good one I swear! A member of my immediate family had a heart attack and we've been very busy because of having to fly out of town and all that! And then I went on a school trip as well So I think I should be excused . Anyways I'm so so so sorry and thank you to anyone who is still faithful to this story! I will never abandon it just leave it for long periods of time I swear! Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe! JK Rowling owns it all! I'm merely borrowing her characters to create my own story!

Big Thanks to titaniumroze my amazing beta who is ever so patient and loyal! She's terrific~!

Chapter 10- The Weasley Way

The Malfoy and Potter family sat in the drawing room in Malfoy manor, Hermione clinging to Draco as tears ran down her face. It had been exactly 24 hours since baby Cassie's disappearance and they still had no clues on who had taken her or where.

"It has to have been Lucius!" Narcissa cried, clearly outraged.

"But just how do we find him Mum? That's the big question here." Draco pointed out.

"Why can't our lives just be peaceful for once?!" Hermione sobbed harder, as Draco wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Cameron walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't cry Mummy." Cameron told Hermione. "Daddy and Uncle Harry will find baby Cassie." Hermione let go of Draco and latched on to her adopted son instead, just as tightly, but he didn't protest.

"Cam's right Mia, we will do everything we can do to find her and then after that I'm going to kill that bastard who calls himself my father." Draco soothed her, before ending his speech with a growl.

"Draco Malfoy you watch your mouth around the children!" Ginny scolded him, putting her hands over James' ears. Draco sighed.

"Sorry Ginny." He apologised. And with that Draco and Harry left the group to set out and search for the missing Malfoy.

~Meanwhile with Bill Weasley~

"Don't worry about me Mum - I'll be back by next Wednesday at the latest!" Bill said hugging Molly goodbye as he prepared to depart. His job as a cursebreaker required him to go abroad a lot, and this time he was being sent to an orphanage in Northern England where they had been having some problems with a cursed baby rattle.

Once he had arrived in Newcastle Bill made his way to the orphanage. He rapped on the wooden door of the slightly collapsed building centred in the middle of the city.

"Evening Madame, the names Bill Weasley I've been sent from the London Ministry of Magic." He announced sounding as though he were a huge deal.

"Please do come in Mister Weasley." The caretaker announced.

The caretaker took him through the orphanage and into the nursery where 3 babies were currently resided in their cribs. "The one nearest to the window was left on our doorstep yesterday evening and in her bassinet was the strangest rattle I ever did see!" the lady told him in her strange Newcastle accent. "I took it away from the babe and gave it to one of our 2 year olds who immediately came down with dragon pox!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm." Bill mused. "Well I think it'd be best if I examined the child who was first in contact with the rattle." Bill said and made his way over to the last of the cribs.

He peered down at the baby and gasped "Blimey! This child looks like a Malfoy!" It indeed did with its blonde head of hair and striking grey eyes. Bill had heard about Draco and Hermione's dilemma and couldn't help but wonder on whether or not the child in front of him had anything to do with the missing Malfoy baby. "Excuse me Miss, you said that this baby was left on the steps here yesterday?" He inquired.

"Yes sir, she was a quiet one. There was no envelope." She thought for a moment, before seeming to remember another bit of information. "But she did have a little bracelet with initials engraved onto it though." The lady told him.

"Would you mind if I took a look at this bracelet, as a friend of mine recently had their newborn child kidnapped and this child here bears a strong resemblance." Bill asked her.

The lady made her way over to a small box perched up on a dresser on the other side of the room and pulled out a small silver chain. She meandered through the cots back to Bill and handed it to him. Bill studied the bracelet and found the initials "CATM" engraved onto it in a celtic lettering. "Cassie Antonia Therese Malfoy." He muttered. He turned to the lady, "I think that we must talk." Bill said to her.

Sorry it's short! It's like midnight right now! R&R for the next chapter!


End file.
